1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of graphical user interfaces in computer systems. More specifically, the present invention is directed to controlling buttons and selection devices on graphical user interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of graphical user interfaces within computer systems, buttons and icons are a basic well-known feature. Certain buttons, referred to as "radio buttons", are so called because, like their namesake in older vintage automobile AM radios, once pressed, they choose one specific option from a set of available options and override any prior choice in that set of buttons. In the radio context, as well as in the computer context, activating a given radio button changes only the buttons on that radio or on that "bank". Activation of a radio button has no effect on the status or choices available on another apparatus or another "bank" of radio buttons. The change that occurs on one radio button when another one is activated, is a single state change. Any button that was not selected, changes to the "not selected" state or remains in the "not selected" state. The button that was selected changes to or remains in the "selected" state. There are cases of problems where it is beneficial to relate the choices made from one "bank" of buttons to the choices available in other banks of buttons. A prior choice in one bank may make particular choices in other banks infeasible and thus these buttons should be unselectable. There currently exists software that indicates a choice is unselectable by "graying out" the button or menu item. Controlling a limited number of buttons on a small number of banks can be done with static case-based decision tables. Such programming quickly becomes cumbersome and tedious as the number of banks increases.
Further, once the software is written and compiled, there is no easy way of changing the relationships within the table without modifying the source code of the program. The problem is enhanced when the nature of the information which is to be chosen varies often as in the case of custom product configuration and the subsequent pricing thereof. Current utilization of buttons on a World-Wide Web (WWW) browser such as Netscape.TM. (A trademark of Netscape Communications Corp.) provide that when a radio button or "link" is activated, it may be shown as grayed out and become unselectable but such activation does not affect future choices. Thus, a simplified model and method is needed which can provide for inter-relating a graphical array of "banks" of buttons such that depending on the rules of a task, the choice of one button affects the status of other buttons in a user interface.